Protectors Past, Children Present
by gloryfaith
Summary: NEW CHAPTER! "Some might think of Middle Earth as a myth or legend, others might think it a fantasy born from genius, but then there are others that believe it to be as real as flesh and blood..."
1. Prologue

***DISCLAIMER***

I own the Walker family, but I do not own their family history. That legend belongs to another family across The Pond. I use it with the utmost respect and promise to take good care of it while it is in my keeping.

****

**_Prologue_**

Some might think of Middle Earth as a myth or legend, others might think it a fantasy born from genius, but then there are others that believe it to be as real as flesh and flood. Some believe that Middle Earth did in fact exist, until time molded and fashioned it into the world we know today. Gondor, Rohan, and Mordor have long since faded from knowledge and been replaced with England, America, and many others. The bloodline of Numenor that was once the greatest of Men had now been muddled with the lines of different races, different peoples, different cultures. Very few now can lay claim to the traits that were once the pride of the Westernesse.

One family held on to those specters as if they were clinging to a lifeline. Family history may have been turned into bedtime stories throughout the ages, but the Walker children always knew them; stories of elves and wars, Hobbits and rings, and of Elessar Telecontar, a heroic figure who was a part of it all. 

One child, a daughter, took more to the stories than her other siblings. When they bought into the idea of it being fantasy and myth, she took her great aunt's words to heart that those things had happened long ago.

The child carried traits that few members of her family shared. Dark brown hair, gray eyes, a love of nature, keen senses, and slightly pointed ears. Her great aunt would always call her Undomiel, her Evenstar, after the wife of Elessar who was said to possess all the same qualities. It was a beautiful title, and the child treasured it like she would a diamond or rare pearl.

Throughout her adolescence the child would be her great aunt's shadow. Summers were spent soaking in all she could. It was generally accepted the child would become the heir apparent of the Walker family legend. So as time went on and childhood and adolescence was left behind, so the child became a woman.

An ancient was also called, for a calamity would befall the present children that would need a protector from the past…


	2. Chapter One

**_Chapter One_**

"They never understood us, did they Auntie?"

The elderly woman gasped for breath. "No child, they never did. Stories and traditions don't matter much in such a modern world."

"Even if it costs them their heritage."

The old woman nodded, then convulsed in pain. "Promise me child, you'll keep them alive? They can't die; our family will be lost without them."

"I promise Auntie. You know me; I love them as much as I love you."

The elder used the last of her strength to stroke her grand-niece's cheek. "My Angel, my Undomiel." The hand fell limp…

~*~

"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust…" The words of the cleric barely registered in Angel's ears. Her confidant was now out of reach. Lucy Walker may have been eccentric for a great aunt, but that's what Angel found so special about her. She believed in the Legend so blindly, that it became her life. 

Angel had relished in the stories of her forefathers, their friends, and their trials to save the world. Now her source had gone off to join the others that believed as blindly as her, or had lived the tale themselves. She was the only member of her branch of the family to come. Her other great aunts and uncles were present, but only out of courtesy to her memory, not because they actually cared. They entire Walker family thought of her as the crazy one, and thought of Angel as her protégé, the next one who would become lost to the Legend.

Angel was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of earth hitting wood. The ceremony was over and people started to filter out through the many headstones of the cemetery. Angel was the last one to leave. She felt it necessary to watch over her aunt until the last possible moment. Before she walked away, she ran her hand over her aunt's headstone. "I'll keep them alive Auntie, I'll make sure we don't forget."

~*~

Loose pieces of paper, books, magazines, and other literary works welcomed Angel when she opened the door to her apartment. It was quiet save a radio that was constantly on in her bedroom. Angel threw her purse on the sofa and removed the bun that had been holding her hair in place. Pieces of clothing soon marked the trail that Angel made to the bedroom. When she had changed into her pajama pants and an Old Navy t-shirt, she set herself down in the chair in her living room and picked up a dog-eared copy of _The Return of the King_. She needed to be close to her aunt and this was now they only way she thought possible. 

She knew that Aunt Lucy had been so glad when one of her distant cousins, John Tolkien, had answered the call to put the Legend into written form. The British branch of the family cared more about the Legend more than their American cousins, and that made Angel sad. Angel kept in contact with the Tolkiens, specifically her cousin Christopher, and would visit the Island on occasion with her aunt to converse with their believing relatives. 

Chris had been so kind to her when Aunt Lucy died. The day after she called him with the news, there had been a huge bouquet of flowers sent to her apartment. He knew the importance of the family stories to the two of them and how it had made the bond between the two stronger. He had been incredibly sweet and Angel wouldn't forget it.

Soon Angel was flipping to the very end of the book to the appendices, the genealogy, the backbone of the Legend. Reading about her grandfathers long since past gave Angel some comfort, but not enough to keep tears from falling on the pages she was trying to read.

Angel soon gave up the book and once again entered her room, but went to her bed and climbed in, silently weeping under the soft blankets. Soon she fell asleep and had no notice of a figure watching her from the fire escape outside her window.

**A/N: **Ok…am I totally off my knocker for trying to write this? I've always liked the idea of a real Middle Earth story…and this is what my brain has spewed out in response. I'm in the process of writing chapter two, should I continue? Are you going to come back and read this? I want an honest opinion…but no flames please!


	3. Chapter Two

**_Chapter Two_**

_And it's a beautiful, yet soggy morning here in the __Emerald__City__. Today's high is gonna be a scorching 65 degrees with a chance of rain sometime this afternoon. Let's check out the traffic report, every ten minutes on the sixes here on KISW, __Seattle__'s choice for alternative rock. Hey Mike, how's I-5 shaping up this morning…_

Angel's alarm clock woke her up the next morning. Slowly she pulled herself out of bed and headed toward her kitchen. Her programmed coffee pot had just finished brewing, so she found a mug in her cupboard and poured herself a cup. "Wish I had an IV so I could ingest this directly," she muttered to herself while she walked to the front door. She found her issue of the _Seattle Post-Intelligencer_ sitting at her feet out on the landing. She brought it back inside, sat in her chair, and spent a few moments reading the paper before she really "started her day".

An hour later with a shower and a good breakfast out of the way, Angel got on her bicycle and headed for work. She worked as a proof reader for one of the local publishing companies' downtown. It didn't give her much of a social life, but the hours and pay were more than enough compensation. It also gave her enough time for her extra activities, helping Chris keep the Legend true.

For Chris and Angel it seemed like a never ending battle. She enjoyed the fact that the movies were getting the message out, but was disappointed with Peter Jackson and how muddled her Legend was becoming in his hands. The main points were there, but the aura of the Legend was lost. Nothing was better than the written word, and it proved true in this case. She would always be thankful, but like her cousin she would take it with a grain of salt.

Angel entered the publishers' high rise building, pushing her bicycle next to her. The security guard offered her a friendly greeting and she returned the gesture. "Morning Miss Walker. Anything exciting happen this weekend?"

"Not particularly Paul. The same old same old. How was yours?"

"Not that bad. Diana, the kids, and I spent Saturday up in Friday Harbor. We had a blast."

"That's great to hear. I've gotta get to my floor. Send all my love to Diana and the children."

"Sure will. Have a pleasant day!"

Angel smiled at Paul and walked over to the nearest elevator. It wasn't long before Angel stepped onto the sixth floor and walked over to her cubicle. A wave of morning greetings flowed toward Angel while she walked, and she had a cheery smile for all of them. She would never think of herself as the "popular" one of the floor, but everyone enjoyed her company by the water cooler and no one ever spoke ill about the girl.

Angel's cubicle was a homey cubicle. Dried flowers filled a vase on her desk. By her computer monitor were pictures of her family; her mom and dad, older brother and sister, and younger brother. Another frame was filled by a picture of her and her Aunt Lucy at the farm that Lucy lived in up by the Canadian border taken when Angel was a child. Lastly there was a picture of Chris and his brothers and sister taken the last time Angel and Lucy had visited. Lucy was surrounded by her cousins as Angel took the picture. Angel remembered it as one of those perfect moments that don't surface near enough in life.

The day flew by for Angel. The story she was proofing for the publisher was actually good and she was enjoying reading it. The author was very professional and she barely made any changes. It was about family, which made her love it even more. She hoped that her boss would take a chance on this light hearted tale of good family values. Fiction as she saw it was becoming more graphic and perverse, catering to the adrenaline junkie in the reader instead of the heart. As she sat her work down for the day she wished silently that it would make it through the process and be seen by the public.

Riding through downtown Seattle at sunset was almost like a salve to Angel's mind. Watching people go home to their families, their animals, or like her to her empty apartment, put a smile on the still childlike face. She entered her apartment after about a 20-minute ride, her bike in tow. The sun was sending golden beams through her windows and gave the room an ethereal glow. She set her bike by the door and walked over to her answering machine to see if anyone called…

_Angel…it's your mother. Sorry we couldn't make it up this weekend, Charlie had a big softball tournament and we couldn't get away. How are you doing? Call me back. Love you sweetheart!_

**_Beep!_**

_Hey Angie, it's Steve! You there? Pick up! Seriously doll, you need to get a life besides that job of yours. The gang wants to go out and do something and we wanted to get your input before we decided anything. We're gonna head out sometime after six. Call me on my cell when you get this. Peace out!_

**_Beep!_**

_Angel love, it's Christopher. Just wanted to catch up and see how you were. Pri was afraid you would be a shambles after the funeral. Call back at your earliest convenience, I'll be willing to talk even if it's the middle of the night._

**End of messages…**

Looking to the clock on the wall and seeing it was six-thirty, she passed on the idea of going out with her friends. She had no real urge to call her mother, she would just make up more excuses to justify not going to her aunt's funeral, so she decided to call someone who really cared. The number to Chris' cottage in England was on the list next to the phone, so it was no time at all before her voice was being heard across the Atlantic. "Chris, it's Angel."

"Angel dear! How are you?"

"I'm well considering. I miss her though."

"I know you do darling. We miss her over here too. Lucy was an outstanding woman, even if she was misunderstood. Are you taking any time off to tend to yourself?"

"I would, but there are too many things here at home that need my attention. Also, I can't just drop everything and disappear for a week, which is what I know you would want me to do. There's not enough time."

"Ok, ok, subject dropped. I'll just give you the invite dear. When you're ready, I'll have your room prepared."

"Thanks Chris, I might just take you up on your offer sometime in the near future."

Soon Chris and Angel moved from the depressing subject of death to other things. Angel asked about Chris' wife and family, Chris delved into questions about the short stories Angel was working on in her spare time. They would have gone on all night, but it was the middle of the night for Chris and he needed sleep. They parted with kind words and soon Angel was placing the phone back in its charger.

It wasn't long before Angel fell into her nightly routine, pulling a _Lean Cuisine_ out of the freezer, heating it up and calling it "dinner", then moving on to cleaning her apartment. No matter how hard she tried it always looked like "Hurricane Angel" had passed through her home and left it a disaster area. The clothes trail she had left from the night before was still on the floor, so she picked them up and threw them into her washer down the hallway. The desk in her office was covered with piles of books, papers, notebooks, and other such things. 

When she put everything away, she went around and opened all her windows. Her apartment became stuffy quite quick because of the old ventilation system in the building. It always smelled like an old library. Sometimes she liked the smell, but there were times like tonight where she wanted everything aired out.

Finally satisfied with her apartment's looks, Angel decided to take a shower and settle in for the night. Unbeknownst to her friends she had a date, a date with her favorite movie _Anna and the King. It was one of those chick flicks that pulled at your heartstrings, the ones that made Angel cry._

Angel soon entered her bathroom and let the water run in her shower until it was the desired temperature. When she was finally under the running water, she just let it run. She let the almost scalding heat of the water penetrate her until she felt her muscles being to relax. 

When Angel exited the shower she felt refreshed and clean, ready to face anything and everything. She dressed herself in her pajamas and started off down the hallway. Something made her stop though. She heard a sound in her living room, a sound not normal to her apartment, the sound of someone breathing. Quietly she walked back to the hall closet and pulled out a baseball bat, a relic from when she played softball in high school. Again she made her way to the living room and the unusual sound. When she saw the room in full view, she saw a figure looking out the window. Finally finding her voice, she spoke. "Who are you and what the hell are you doing in here!"

The figure didn't turn around, but merely spoke to the window. "I'd put that down Angel Telecontar, wood doesn't stand a chance against forged steel."

**A/N**: Hey! Well looky here…ff.net if being a pain in the arse. Whoopy! *drips sarcasm* I had all these purdy reviews and they're not up yet! It's no fair, but I'll respond anyway.

**WeasleyTwinsLover1112:** Ah! Don't sic the "Frying Pan of Doom" on me! Here's chappy two to appease you.

**Star-Stallion:** Thanks! ME could be SO real! I read once that Tolkien wrote LOTR to replace the Saxon mythology lost by the Norman Invasion…he's so sweet. *hugs JRRT plushie*

**Raven-Of-A-Took:** Wondering is good! Brings you back for more. I hope this story has a lot of potential. Realistically…I hope ALL my stories have potential. *wink*

**AngelQueen****: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**Dragon Girl:** Spiffy! Return readers are awesome!

**Rohee****: *claps* My story's edgy! Totally excellent! I'm actually writing this in a totally different style than my other ones. I try to do that with my stories…keep things interesting. *wink***


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three 

Dumbfounded, Angel fell back from her fighting stance, but still held the bat in her hand. "Who are you?"

The figure turned around this time, looking straight at Angel. "Just a shadow from the past. Please Angel put that down. Does it look like I'm going to hurt you?"

"No, but I don't take well to strangers in my place of residence."

The stranger laughed. "Well then you shouldn't open all your windows." 

All Angel could do was smack herself on the forehead. "Guess it's my own fault then isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so. Also, I am no stranger, you have just never seen me face to face. Tell me, who do I remind you of?"

Angel looked closer at the man that was standing in her living room. The sun made it hard for her to see his face, so she set the bat on the sofa and cautiously walked forward to take a closer look. The man had long blonde hair held back by braids, intensely blue eyes, and a stature that made even Angel quiver in his presence. He was a head taller than she was, and Angel was considered tall for her age. 

One thing that did tell Angel of his heritage was his ears, they were pointed, even more so than hers. "I'd say what I think, but I wouldn't believe it."

"And what can't you believe?"

"It all points to two things, that either you are a distant relative who doesn't know the meaning of a doorbell, or you are an elf from Valinor."

The man smiled. "You have deduced correctly, I have resided in Valinor for many an age."

Angel looked at the man with awe. "Do you know her?"

"Know who?"

"Arwen Undomiel, my grandmother. The halls of Mandos are on Valinor correct?"

"Ay they are and yes, I do know the Evenstar." The man looked at her closely. "If I didn't know better, I would say that I was standing in front of her."

Angel couldn't help but blush. "You called me Angel Telecontar, so you must know my grandfather as well."

"That I do child. Elessar was a good man. He served his people well. I knew him quite well before he died."

"Then you've answered my next question. You must be Legolas Greenleaf, the warrior prince of Mirkwood."

"You know your family history well."

"More than you could ever tell." Angel motioned for Legolas to sit down, which he did. "Tell me, why are you here? Elves don't travel from Valinor anymore, at least that's what Uncle John wrote."

"Just because we haven't made our presence known doesn't mean we can't. We don't live in Arda anymore, but we do visit on occasion."

"What brings you back now?"

"The house of Telecontar has suffered a great loss, and it will suffer a great deal more if someone wasn't sent back to comfort them."

"Are you talking about Aunt Lucy?"

"I am. She was the backbone of your family, even if the rest had no knowledge of the fact. If it weren't for her and you, the true house of Telecontar would fall away."

"The Legend is that important? And what about Chris, Pri, and all the others? Do they not matter? I don't understand."

Legolas could tell that Angel had far too many questions and he could not answer them all. "Peace! I can only answer so many things at one time!"

Angel's face flushed crimson, afraid she had somehow upset her guest. "I'm sorry Legolas, but it's difficult when bedtime stories becomes reality in the blink of an eye. It's my inquisitive nature. I hope you understand."

"I do. Young children behave that way because it helps them learn. You ARE young, and so I am eager to help, just not at this moment."

A silence fell between the two until Angel broke it. "Are you hungry? Thirsty? Is there anything I can get you?"

"A glass of water would be excellent."

Angel rose and walked into the kitchen and got Legolas a glass of water. She walked back into the living room and handed the glass to the elf. "Thank you," Legolas said.

"You're welcome." Angel chuckled. "I don't really have a place for you to stay. I have a comfortable sofa in my office I think you be most happy with."

"Thank you for your hospitality Angel. It is a very kind gesture."

"So you accept?"

"I do."

"Excellent. To think…an elf sleeping in my office!" Angel rose from her seat again and went to the hall closet and pulled out a few blankets and pillows and placed them on the sofa in her office. As she leaned against the door -frame of the office and looked back into the living room, Legolas looked at her with nothing but gratitude. He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Are you sure you don't need anything else," Angel asked again. "I'm not sure how elves behave themselves."

"I assure you that if I need anything, you will be the first to know."

"All right then. I'll be in my room."  Angel then walked the two feet from the office door to her bedroom door and entered, but kept the door slightly open so she could hear Legolas' call if it ever came. She closed the window but left the curtains drawn so the moonlight could stream into the room. She climbed into her bed and turned on the light on the table next to her bed. Picking up her notebook, she began to scribble in it, leaving Legolas to his own devices.

~*~

Legolas didn't mind that Angel left him alone, he actually enjoyed it. He sat in the dark for the longest time, thinking about the journey behind him, and the journey before him. 

He stood and turned on a lamp. Such things of Arda were foreign, but he knew enough about the machinery of Arda to get around. He was one of the few elves now that took the time to learn about the Followers and how they lived their lives. He knew of the world but didn't live in the world. It helped in times like these to know about electricity and machines, which was why he didn't need Angel to watch over him.

He was happy that the house of Telecontar had decided to settle themselves among the trees of this region of Arda. Even though he was in the middle of a massive city that was a giant compared to Minas Tirith, he could look out the window and see the trees and mountains across the water. He would love to visit them while he was here, but couldn't do it alone. It was the one fault for being an Eldar in such a world where Men focused on appearance. His ears would give him away in an instant. He would ask Angel tomorrow about how to disguise them.

Legolas found the pack that he had carried with him from the Havens and emptied it of its contents. A few wafers of lembas wrapped in mallorn leaves, a flask of water, a set of nighttime wear, another change of clothes, and the journal he had decided to keep once Galadriel sent him on his task.  He took the book and his quill and small bottle of ink and began to write…

I finished the last leg of my journey and am now in the dwelling of Elessar's granddaughter. It's amazing that throughout the ages the beauty of Arwen has still managed to survive. I'm not sure what I am supposed to do, she seems to need no help. She is incredibly versed in the history of her family, more so than I expected. She mentioned an uncle who had wrote the history down, I should probably ask her about it after the next dawn.

_From what I was able to surmise from her conversation through the voice instrument was that she was extremely close to the woman who passed. I've come to see that the sharing of history and legend brings together the family members that dare to listen. The one she was speaking to seems to be the only member left who believes our story. _

If only Galadriel had told me what I am supposed to do here! This world is not Valinor. Time has caused the Followers to forget the beauty of the world around them. They focus on the tasks set before them and nothing else. Elbereth give me guidance…I'm lost.

Legolas closed the journal and placed it back in his pack. He turned and looked into Angel's room and noticed she had stopped whatever it was she had been doing. He cautiously walked to her door and peeked in. She had fallen asleep while writing and her head was slumped on her chest. Opening the door as quietly as it would allow, Legolas walked in and set Angel's book on the light stand. He then moved her to where her head was resting on the pillow and pulled up the blankets around her. Noticing that her hair was in her face, he placed the few strands behind her ear.

Stepping back, Legolas analyzed the person in front of him. Not nearly as pointed as his, Angel still possessed the telltale sign of her elven heritage. Her hair was Arwen's, black as the evening sky. The coloring of her skin was that of Aragorn's, darker than an elf's but still beautiful. She carried herself like Galadriel, with poise that resembled the royal line she was a member of. He was going to enjoy getting to know this daughter of Telecontar.

When he finished, he walked out of the room and into the room that Angel had designated as his. Turning on the lamp Legolas found himself in a small library. One wall was entirely devoted to the collection of manuscripts and papers of all sorts. The corner that Angel worked in was across the room from the door and looked like it was well used. There were many opened books and bits of paper with various notes scrawled on them all over the desk. 

The sofa that she had placed the blankets on was right next to the door. Legolas ran his hand across the sofa and discovered it was soft leather. Sitting on it he found that Angel hadn't lied, it was very comfortable, like he was back in his own bed in Valinor. He had been sleeping on the ground for the past few days and even though the earth hadn't been uncomfortable, he would enjoy tonight's rest.

Going back out into the living room he got his evening clothes and went back into the office to change. After changing he folded up the ones he had been wearing and lied down on the sofa. Soon his eyes unfocused and his breathing became deep. The entire apartment was now asleep.

~*~

Here I am! Sorry that took SO long. I had this all ready to go...and then forgot to upload it. *smacks forehead* Faith = ditz. Anyhoo, thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!

**WeasleyTwinsLover1112** – Thanks! Ooo…computer problems. I feel your pain sweetie.

**Raven-Of-A-Took** – Well you found out who it is now didn't you? Sorry I kept you waiting…the Muse went away for a time, but enough screenings of FOTR and TTT brought her back. *wink*

**CariadLovely** – Oh I'll keep going! I'm glad you like my stuff…gives me the warm fuzzies.

**Jemina** – Interesting and new? Really? I thought this was the most overused plot, second only to the "10th Walker" Mary Sue. Well…at least someone thinks I'm special!

**Shada****Bay – I'm trying to keep Angel as un-Mary Sue as possible…but you never know when that evil thing might pop up. *shrugs* I'll do my best. *salutes* Glad you like it so far!**

**LalaithoftheBrunien** – Of course it's a cliff hanger! I wouldn't have it any other way! *pets her PPCP bunny*


	5. In Response

Ok…so I know that some of you were expecting for this to be an actual chapter. Sorry…this isn't it. I'm taking some time out of my busy, incredibly hectic schedule to comment to your comments and let you know I care. K?

**WeasleyTwinsLover1112** – Yes… I did buy it, at 12:01 AM Tuesday morning to be exact. Yes… Leggy rocks my socks too. Glad you liked it!

**Mellon** - *claps* Well I'm glad that you think all that. I try as hard as I can to make my work as interesting as possible. Thanks for always coming back… return readers are some of the best!

**g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch** – Gracious child! I'm flattered that you care enough about me to keep sending me questions, but you have to understand one thing about me… It takes me forever and two weeks to update anything because I have so many projects going on at the same time. I'm currently working on my fanfic site so I haven't been able to write at all. Give me time… you'll see me pop up again.

In response to your first review… don't feel bad about discovering the books through the movies… that's how I found them too. I only finished LOTR last month. I wanted to wait to write LOTR fic until I finished the books… but the Muse was too insistent.

I'll try to update with an actual chapter ASAP.

**CariadLovely** – Woohoo!

**Carolyn** – Ah ha… looks like you've caught me. I'll admit that certain plotline was in the forefront… but I keep beating it down with an ugly stick. Close friend maybe… possible surrogate father sure… but Angel and Leggy will never do the Horizontal Mambo. He needs someone his own age… and race.

The whole Boromir twist hadn't been something I'd considered. It would be hard linking her with Aragorn's family seeing as she's his granddaughter and all (If I didn't make that clear… sorry). Not sure how I'd work that in… but it's a good idea. Thanks!

**Stardust-Creations** – Well… that's for me to know and you to find out isn't it? Honestly… I'd never thought of that. New storyline… excellent! *pumps fist*

**Gillabilla** – I will admit that there are some LOTR fic just taking up space and making it hard to find the good stuff, but I don't like to criticize someone's art. If someone takes the time to write something and post it, it deserves to be appreciated… no matter how Mary Sue it might be. I'm glad you took the time to tell me how much you enjoyed my work. When I get the time I promise I'll stop by yours and do the same.

**LalaithoftheBrunien** – I'll keep writing, of that I have no doubt. WHAT I'll be writing is up to the Muse. This story and To Whatever End were plot bunnies of Storm that took a life of their own. *sighs* Sometimes I think I have too much creativity for my own good.


	6. Chapter Four

**A/N: **Oh my god! I actually updated! Fans of this story might enjoy the idea that PPCP has now become my main priority, so expect more frequent updates as the weeks go by. Please review when you're finished! I'd like to know if anyone still cares about lil' ol' Angel…

* * *

  


****

**_Chapter Four_**

Angel woke up when her alarm clock began to play some song by the Dave Matthews Band. Pulling herself out of her groggy state, Angel padded into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of ready-made coffee. As she sipped the bittersweet concoction, someone spoke. "Did you sleep well?"

Angel turned around to see Legolas standing at the entrance to the kitchen. She noticed that he had changed and was now in clothing that any man would wear to bed; a loose fitting button-down shirt and pants that looked like silk. She smiled. "I guess I did. I should ask you the same thing. Did you sleep well?"

"My rest was fulfilling enough. I'm sure that I'll be prepared for the day ahead."

"Excellent. Do you want any breakfast? I'm a light eater and only planned to fix some toast and fruit. Care to join me?"

A confused look washed over Legolas' face. "The fruit sounds wonderful, but what is 'toast'?"

Angel laughed in spite of herself. "That's right; I forgot you're not from around here. Toast is thin slices of bread that are set next to a heating element until the outer edges are toasted. Think of what happens when you hold lembas over an open flame."

Soon the confusion was replaced by understanding. "I see. This 'toast' will be satisfactory."

It wasn't long before Angel was fixing the toast and Legolas was preparing the fruit. Angel had managed to grab some apples and oranges out of the fridge and gave Legolas the job of peeling the oranges and cutting up the apples. The two worked well together and soon Angel was sitting in her chair reading her paper as Legolas watched Angel. Angel didn't notice this until she reached for her coffee and saw that Legolas wasn't eating. "Is everything all right?"

"Everything is fine. What are you reading?"

"It's called a newspaper. It tells you what's going on in the world around us. It has the local news, what musicians are playing around town, like a town crier on paper."

"Very interesting. May I see it when you're finished?"

"You can take it now. I've gotta get ready for work." Angel paused for a second. "Oh crap."

"What's wrong," Legolas asked.

"I just don't want to leave you here, that's not fair to you."

"Don't worry about me Angel. I can keep myself occupied until you return. In all honesty I'd rather stay here. I don't know my way around this region of Arda. I probably wouldn't have found you if Galadriel hadn't told me where to go."

Angel was floored. "She knows where I am? She can see me?"

"Her mirror is very helpful in that regard. As your grandmother, she likes to make sure you're taken care of and that no major harm comes to you or your siblings."

"Wow…creepy. Anyway, you're sure you'll be all right spending the day alone?"

"Please Angel, I'm not a child. I know my limits. Go do your job and I'll be here waiting for you when you come back."

Angel smiled. "When you put it that way…all right, have it your way." Angel went back into her bedroom and closed the door, leaving Legolas to decipher the paper that Angel had left him. She came out a few minutes later dressed and ready for the day. "Is there anything you need before I go?"

"I do have a question."

"Sure. What is it?"

"You had mentioned last night an uncle who wrote down the history of the Telcontar family. Could I see it?"

"Sure." Angel went back into her office and pulled a stack of books off of one of the shelves. "Uncle John was very meticulous in his writings. You might want to start with these first." She handed him the trilogy. "These start with Bilbo's birthday party and when Frodo was given the One Ring. Basically the Red Book of Westmarch."

Legolas looked at the pile that Angel had set on the table. "What are the others? There certainly is a lot here."

"You're telling me! Um…this one is about Bilbo's journey with Gandalf and Thorin to the Lonely Mountain." She handed him _The Hobbit_. "This one deals with the First and Second Age." Next came _The Silmarillion_. "It's my favorite. The rest are self explanatory. The tales of Numenor, the fall of Morgoth and Sauron, lots of different things."

"Extremely interesting. And there are other people that know of this as well?"

"Very much so. I can't go into it now or I'll be late. We'll talk more about it when I get back."

"All right Angel. Have a safe journey."  
  
"Thank you. I shall." Angel went over to her front door and grabbed her bike. "I'll be home around sunset. Watch for me then."

 With that she left the apartment, leaving Legolas scouring through the volumes of history, reliving memories never really forgotten…

* * *

  


"Come on Angel! You never go out with us anymore. A few of us want to go for drinks at the Needle, come join us!"

Angel was just about to grab her bad and head home when Sam, one of the layout guys, stopped her at the elevator. Angel nearly took him up on his offer, but then remembered Legolas waiting for her to return. "I'd love to Sam, I really would, but I've just got a new roommate and he needs help moving in. It would be really inconsiderate of me to make him do that all by himself."

Sam's eyebrow lifted. "Him? Does 'Ms. Girl Next Door' finally have a sugar daddy?"

Angel's eyes widened. "No! You know me better than that. He's a family friend who's just found himself in Seattle without a place to stay. Until he gets back on his feet, I'm letting him crash at my apartment. I just promised him I'd come home after work and I mean to keep my promise."

"Well bring him along! I'm sure we'd love to have him. What's his name?"

Angel had to think fast. Sam would have a hard time accepting that a supposed fictional character was sleeping on her couch, so she said the first thing that came to mind. "Jason, Jason Greene. I'd bring him along, but he's terribly shy. I'm sorry Sam, I'm just gonna have to pass. Maybe some other time."

"Ok, ok, you got me Angel. Maybe next week." Sam patted Angel on the shoulder. "Have a great night."

"You too Sam."

* * *

  


Angel opened the door and found Legolas surrounded by all the books that she had given him that morning. Legolas took his nose out of _The Two Towers_and looked at Angel, his eyes shining. "This is simply amazing. I feel like I'm back with Aragorn and Gimli trying to rescue Merry and Pippin. Your uncle has done your forebears a great service by being so accurate."

"I'm sure that if he were alive, he would take that as a tremendous complement. Most of the books there were just notes and my cousin Christopher put them in a readable form and had them published after Uncle John died. The Walkers and Tolkiens owe a great debt to Chris."

"Is there any chance I could meet this fellow? It would certainly be an honor to befriend another one of Aragorn's kin."

"I'm sure Chris would love that, but I don't know how to get the two of you together. Chris is quite older than myself and can't travel long distances and to be frank, you don't have the right paperwork."

"Paperwork?"

"Identification papers, a driver's license, a passport, even a birth certificate. In this day and age, to travel from country to country you need to be able to prove you are who you say you are."

Legolas lifted the book in his hand. "The proof is right here Angel. Is this good enough?"

Angel smiled at Legolas' sudden naiveté and sat down next to him. "I wish it were that easy, Legolas, but it isn't." She motioned to all the books surrounding them. "The general public believe that this is fiction, a story that Uncle John created himself. Only our two families even have the notion that all of you are real. If you were to go running around proclaiming yourself as the Crown Prince of Mirkwood, you'd be locked away in a mental institution, probably for the rest of your natural life."

"What's a 'mental institution'?"

"A House of Healing for the mentally ill. They're not nice places to be in, and I couldn't bear for you to be put in such a place." Angel reached out and took Legolas' hand. "I wouldn't even want to risk that just for you to see Chris face to face. I'm sure we could set up plenty of phone conversations between the two of you, maybe even Chris' son Royd could come visit on occasion…"

Legolas nodded and placed his other hand atop of Angel's. "I understand. I appreciate you looking after me."

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. You know so much, but the world has also changed a great deal since you last walked these lands. I just want to protect you… keep you safe."

A silence came up between the two and Angel noticed that they were still holding hands. Angel suddenly pulled her hand out of between her companion's. "I'm sorry, that was inappropriate of me."

Legolas smiled. "It's all right; I didn't take it as such. What can I do to keep the both of us safe?"

"First off, you'll need a name for when you're in public. What do you think about 'Jason Greene'?"

"It sounds pleasant enough. You'll still call me by my given name, correct?"

"Of course! That's just for when someone asks about you. The people at my work think you're my new roommate, they might stop by. If anyone else besides me talk to you, they'll address you as Jason Greene."

"I'm glad that I'm able to keep a little of my given name in this deception we're playing. What else should I know about 'Jason'?"

Angel filled him in on how he was from England and that he was rooming with her as long as he felt necessary. Legolas had no trouble with the situation, and inwardly enjoyed it because it gave him and Angel a connection that no one else shared.

Angel decided that she didn't want to cook, so she chose to order in some Chinese food. It arrived sooner than expected and it wasn't long before Angel was devouring her sweet and sour chicken while discussing the finer points of her uncle's writing with Legolas and his beef stir fry. This went on for hours, Legolas mentioning how well he liked Prince Imrahil of Dol Amroth and how well they got along during the Battle of the Pelennor, Angel talking about her and Chris doing their best to preserve their family history. She had barely mentioned the movie trilogy before Legolas was asking her questions. "What are movies?"

"They're like moving pictures that tell a story. Chris agonized over it before finally giving the family blessing for the movies to be made. Uncle John's books were deathly popular since they were published nearly 60 years ago, but the movies have brought so much more notoriety to the Legend. It's frightening to know so many people have put their lives into following a piece of fiction…"

"Can we see them? Or do we have to go somewhere to see these 'movies'?"

"We can watch them here; we can watch the whole trilogy in fact. Peter Jackson, the man who made all three movies, sent Chris an advance copy of the last movie and Chris sent a copy to me as well. _Return of the King_isn't available for home viewing for another few months, so to have it already is a real treat. If my friends knew I had it already, I think they'd sell their soul to have a copy of it."

Legolas gave her a puzzled look. "What for?"

"It all goes to the popularity of the movies. Anything related to the movies and the books have been snatched up like it was the end of the world." Angel couldn't help but giggle. "Especially things having to do with you."

Legolas blanched. "Me? Why me? Why am I special? I was just doing what was necessary."

"It doesn't help that a very handsome man was chosen to play you, Legolas. His looks and everything that makes elves who they are make the perfect combination for thousands of girls infatuated with a certain Legolas Greenleaf."

Angel swore that she saw Legolas blush. "I can't believe that. It's just not possible."

"It is my friend. Watch and you'll see." Angel set up her DVD player with the extended version of _Fellowship_. "I will warn you, Peter had to make some changes to the story for each movie. In the case of the first one, he left out Tom Bombadil."

"He left out Tom? Why? What for?"

"Time. To put Tom in made the story much longer than the owners of the movie studio would allow. Peter also replaced Glorfindel rescuing Frodo with Arwen, so he would be better able to show the relationship between her and Aragorn throughout the other two movies. Chris and I weren't too keen on those changes, but accepted them as necessary. You'll still enjoy it Legolas, I do."

"I believe you Angel, but I'm still concerned."

Angel started the movie and went in the kitchen and made some microwave popcorn. Legolas heard the noise and looked up over the sofa. "Are you all right in there?"

"I'm fine Legolas. Don't worry about me. Watch the movie."

Legolas turned around and continued to watch the "prologue". Angel came in with a large bowl of popcorn just as Bilbo's birthday party was beginning. She sat on the sofa next to Legolas and saw tears threatening to fall.

She paused the movie and turned to look at him. "Legolas, are you all right?"

"I'm sorry; it just all came back to me." This time it was Legolas' turn to take hold of Angel's hands. "You have no idea what it was like then, the threat of the Shadow was in the back of everyone's minds… Elendil, Gil-Galad, even Elrond were so courageous to fight against Sauron for so long.

"When Sauron returned and it was our generation's turn to take up the fight, the threat was even worse than before… we were near hopelessness toward the end. It's only by Varda's grace that Frodo destroyed the ring when he did. If he hadn't, you probably wouldn't be here. None of this would be here… all the world's beauty would be gone…"

Legolas' tears finally fell and Angel felt ashamed for what she had done. She had forgotten in her excitement that she was sharing the experience with a living soldier of this war long since past. He was a veteran and needed to be treated as such. "Legolas, I'm so sorry. I should have thought more about your situation. I'll turn it off." With that she turned off the TV, leaving the apartment dark and quiet.

"I thought I could handle it, I see that I was incorrect. Thank you for being so considerate with me. Most people in your situation would think I was more prepared to face my past."

"It's me that should be apologizing Legolas. It's just been so long since I've been able to talk to anyone besides Chris about my past… I mean our past. All my friends would freak out if I were this candid with them. Even my family doesn't like to talk about it, they think it's some plague to be rid of, like it's a hideous family secret that needs to be hidden away in some back corner. They thought Aunt Lucy and I were crazy to believe it at all. It's been so nice to be able to talk to you about all this Legolas. You've been a welcome change."

Angel looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it was past midnight. "I should be getting to bed; usually I'm stone asleep by now. Are you gonna be ok?"

"I'm not sure. Would you stay with me for a little bit longer?"

"Of course, you don't even need to ask."

Legolas and Angel sat on the sofa in silence, hand in hand. Angel didn't really know how much time had passed when Legolas spoke. "Don't think I'm crazy for doing this… for some reason it just feels right." Legolas took his hand out of Angel's and instead placed his head in her lap. "Do you think it's insane for an elf as old as I am to be acting like such a child?"

"I don't think so. Everyone needs to be comforted in his or her own way. If this is your way, I can't do anything to change it."

"Thank you for understanding."

"Think nothing of it," Angel said as she stroked Legolas' hair. She kept on with her ministrations until Legolas settled down enough to fall asleep. She didn't feel right leaving him alone, so she went to her office and took two of the blankets she had put in there back out to the living room, one for the elf, one for herself. She moved the coffee table out of the way and positioned herself in front of the sofa, just in case Legolas needed her.


	7. Chapter Five

**A/N**: Hey y'all! It's another update! I will warn you that I've dubbed this chapter my "Mary Sue" chapter, because it's got some clichés that I've tried desperately to stay away from, but failed miserably. Hopefully you can look past it and see the chapter for the story… enjoy!

**_Chapter Five_**

****

Legolas watched as the sun poured into the living room, greeting him the same way it had for ages. Sitting quietly in the sofa, he also watched Angel sleep. He noted that she slept like a child, wrapping herself around the blanket she now held. He dare not move for fear of waking her. She had been so considerate of him than he expected from someone so young, that he wanted at least for her to have the most restful sleep possible.**__**

****

Quietly reaching for his pack, he pulled out his journal and started another entry…**__**

****

_I think I know why I'm here… my task is to be a companion to Angel. She confessed last night that she was lonesome for someone to talk to about all of us. She told me no one besides her aunt and cousin would willingly talk about their past. It's cut her off from the rest of her family. They think her insane because she is so willing to embrace her family's history. She sees me as someone who understands her for who she is, for what she represents. I'm glad I can be that kind of friend to her.****_

****

_She introduced me to the modernized Red Book yesterday. I was amazed to see how much of it has remained intact over the ages. Angel told me about a form of moving picture that is based on the Red Book, but due to circumstances beyond both out controls, we had to postpone watching it. Maybe later… when I can be more composed.****_

****

_Aragorn, my dear friend, I see so much of you and Arwen in your granddaughter. She has your inherent grace Arwen, and your spirit Aragorn. She doesn't conform; she has a Ranger's tenacity. Keep watch over both of us, for our journey may take us places we never dreamed possible…****_

****

Legolas looked up from his book to see Angel watching him. "Good morning," he said smiling.**__**

****

"Good morning," Angel replied. With a curious look on her face, Angel tried to see what Legolas was writing. She looked up into Legolas' eyes. "I can't read it. Is it Sindarin or Quenya?"**__**

****

"It's Sindarin actually. I'm surprised that with all you know you can't read elvish."**__**

****

"Unfortunately the elvish languages got lost over the passage of time. All that really got passed down was what was directly in the Legend. Uncle John tried his best to recover it, but it was too far-gone. It's a real shame; Sindarin is so beautiful. Everything about elves is beautiful."**__**

****

"You may be right, but don't count men out Angel. The men of Westernesse were quite capable of creating their own beauty."**__**

****

"But they learned their skill from the Eressea elves, so I still say that anything elven is beautiful. The ships especially."Angel was quiet for a moment. "How did you get here from Valinor Legolas?"**__**

****

"I used a canoe, just like I did when I first journeyed there. I was just relieved that the Straight Road between the Havens and Valinor was still open."**__**

****

"Where are the Havens?"**__**

****

"It's now a town… I think it was called Aberdeen."

Angel's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "Aberdeen? You were able to get into Grays Harbor and not be noticed? That's amazing. Where's your boat? How were…" Angel had so many questions fighting for dominance, she just stopped talking.**__**

****

"My boat is quite safe," Legolas began. "I arranged with a few trees by the shore to hide it until I needed it again. At first they were surprised I could talk to them and even more surprised that I was able to understand them, but soon they were more than willing to shelter it until it's time for me to go home."**__**

****

The idea of talking trees didn't even register in Angel's mind; all its processes were focused on one thought: Legolas was going to leave. She finally put that thought into words. "You're going to leave? When?"**__**

****

"That I'm not sure of. Whenever Galadriel calls me back I suppose. She was the one that sent me here in the first place; it would be her decision to say when my task was complete."**__**

****

"I see," Angel said quietly. She got up off the floor. "I should go get ready for work."**__**

****

Legolas could tell that something was bothering his young companion. "Wait a moment Angel," Legolas said as he brought Angel down to sit beside him. "Did I say something to offend you?"**__**

****

"Oh no, it's nothing like that; it's just I had never thought about you leaving. I've really enjoyed your company these few days and to be without it… I'm not sure how I would handle the emptiness again." That being said, Angel stood up. "I really should go get ready. I'll try to take the afternoon off so you won't be alone for so long."**__**

****

"You shouldn't have to arrange your day just because of me. Go about your business Angel, I'll be all right."**__**

****

Angel gave Legolas a weak smile. "All right, whatever you say." She turned around and walked down the hall into the bathroom.**__**

~*~

Angel was quietly working on some project in her cubicle, but she couldn't focus long enough to do anything that would be considered "productive". She knew that it was childish, but she couldn't accept the fact that her newest friend and companion was going to leave her. Having Legolas around, even for such a short period of time, had brightened her outlook immensely. The other people in her office noticed it too and had mentioned it to her, thinking that she had a new boyfriend, some wanting to know if she had been to a spa, others just plain curious. She couldn't tell them much; all there was to say was about "Jason", a figment of her imagination. Soon even Jason would be gone and Angel would be alone. Again.

Not knowing exactly what to do, she put on her headphones on, but instead of listening to music, she went out on a limb. _"This may be completely insane, but it's worth a shot. I know you can reach out into other people's minds. You did it with Frodo; you did it with Boromir too. Galadriel… would you talk to me?"_

It was a few moments before an ethereal voice infiltrated Angel's mind. **"I was beginning to wonder when you would reach out again."**

Angel jumped at the voiced she heard in her mind and swallowed the scream that nearly came out. _"Again?"_

**"We talked quite often when you were a child. You called me your 'imaginary friend'. I remember your mother told you to grow up and forget about me. My heart was saddened when you did. I enjoyed your company."**

Angel smiled at the memories of her imaginary friend. _"I called you Granny Gladdy."_

**"You did. You were the only one out of my grandchildren who dared call me that. That was one of the things I admired about you Angel; you were never one to follow someone else's path, you had to forge it yourself."**

_"Thank you. That means so much coming from you."_

**"You're quite welcome my child. Tell me, what made you decide to talk to me now?"**

_"Well… you see… it's about Legolas."_

**"I thought as much. You don't want him to leave, do you?"**

Angel blanched at the way Galadriel could read her mind so easily. _"No I don't. He's been so nice to me, nicer than anyone's been toward me in a long time. He told me today that it's your decision to call him back to Valinor… and I was wondering… well… would you not call him back for a while?"_

Angel thought she heard Galadriel frown as she spoke. **"I'm sorry you've been so lonely my little one, it seems to be a trait of your family. I sent Legolas to be some relief after Lucia's passing, but I didn't realize how deep your loneliness went. What do you think you would do if I called him back today?"**

_"In all honesty, I don't know. Legolas has given me my connection again that I lost with Aunt Lucy dying. She had kept all of you so fresh in my mind and being, that with her gone I felt empty… I felt lost. Legolas brought it all back and much more so. He's a great friend, and I would be lost again if he were to leave. I wouldn't be a Telcontar anymore; I'd just be a Walker."_

**"It's just as well. Give me time Angel, and I'll see what's best for everyone involved."**

Angel breathed a sigh of relief. _"Thank you. It means a lot that you're willing to consider my request."_

**"I have a special place in my heart when it comes to my grandchildren. When the time is right, I will let both you and Legolas know of my decision. Take care little one, and feel free to talk with me again."**

_"All right. Until next time I guess…"_

**"Until next time…"**

The fullness Angel felt in her mind receded and she knew that she was by herself. She smiled at the absurdity of what had just happened. "No one would believe that I was just telepathically communicating with my grandmother."

She looked across the aisle and looked at Rhonda, the resident paranormal fanatic. "Well… maybe someone would."

~*~

_It was situation worth looking into The Mirror for. She saw Legolas burying Angel, placing a white rose on her casket, watching as it was lowered into the ground. She saw him crying. She saw the child next to him weep as well, the dark-haired boy with crystal blue eyes. She saw as Legolas resurrected the small boat from its tomb by the sea and sail back to the Undying Lands, praying that Iluvatar would grant his son the same choice they had extended to the other Peredhil…_

"She loves him already," a deep voice said. Coming out of the shadows was the first Peredhil. "That much is evident with what you told me. What about Legolas? Can you decipher his feelings?"__

"He cares for her a great deal, but if it is love I cannot see as yet. The Mirror shows a son… another Peredhil. That could be our answer, but the Mirror sometimes has a mind of its own."__

"It would be a shame to bar the way of happiness between two people," another woman said, this one taking the arm of the Peredhil. "It brings heartache, but also strengthens the bond. Our daughter knew that well."__

"Yes she did. Do we wish that on another one of our daughters? To watch Arwen go through such was almost too much to bear. If he returned now, she could find someone else, gain support from the others who still believe, live a normal life."__

"What is normal to a Telcontar," another Peredhil said. "Their line has always experienced life differently than any other family. Who else can trace their bloodline to the beginning of the world? Who else but the Telcontars can say that one of their grandfathers is a star? Who else but the Telcontars have the true knowledge of their heritage? Father… her life would not be normal, no matter how much we tried to make it so. If she finds companionship with an elf than so be it! At least she would be happy. She's made it clear that she would be very miserable if he were to leave now."__

"A long time ago you put love above duty, as did I," another elf said, this one putting his hands on Galadriel's shoulders and whispering in her ear. "Give Legolas the chance to see where his heart lies. If I know him, he will make the right decision."__

Galadriel left her family and retreated back to the Mirror Room. She looked into it once more… and saw laughter. She was right when she told Angel she had a special place for her grandchildren, and she was more than willing to accept Legolas into the fold that was awaiting her decision. She feared for the child as well. No matter how much joy he brought to his parents, he would have to be ripped away entirely from the world he knew, or grow up an orphan.__

But she loved Angel too much to deny her the chance…__

~*~

Angel came home early like she had promised. Legolas noticed that she had a smile on her face, but the light in her eyes hadn't come back yet. She spent the afternoon with him, answering his questions about the book, Seattle, and the way things worked in the present age. Legolas tried to get her to ask questions, but the curiosity he had seen in her had buried itself. Finally, he had enough of it. "Angel, I know something is wrong, your eyes show it. Please… tell me what has you so troubled?"

Angel sighed. "I'm fine, honest. I'm just confused about a few things. There's nothing for you to worry about."

"If you're confused, maybe I can help. Tell me what's wrong."

"No, I'm ok. I don't want to put my problems on you. I'll get it all sorted out in the end." Angel went into the kitchen. "You hungry?"

Legolas could tell that he wasn't going to get Angel to reveal whatever it was she was keeping to herself, so he decided to play along. "I am actually…"

Angel managed to find some noodles, meat, and some tomato sauce, so she made spaghetti. She smiled when Legolas complemented her on her cooking. "Thanks. I love to cook; I just never have the time. If I had the right ingredients, I could have done much better."

"Well I think you did a fine job."

The night continued with the quiet bantering between elf and human. Legolas was glad to see that Angel was warming back up to him. He hated to see her so closed off. He'd seen it before; he'd seen it in the eyes of elves that had faded away. He knew that was impossible for Angel to do… or maybe it wasn't. Men died of grief; it just took longer and wasn't so easily seen. Angel was strong though, she would survive.

The banter stopped. Angel grew quiet. "Galadriel talked to me today."

Legolas smiled. _That what must have been on her mind_, he said to himself. "Did she?"

Angel nodded. "It was like nothing I had ever experienced before. It was like she was inside my head and all around me, like she knew what I would say before I knew myself."

"She has had that effect on many. If I may be so bold, what did you talk about?"

"She told me… she told me you were here to comfort me, because of Aunt Lucy. She didn't want me to be alone after… you know, she died. She sympathized with me Legolas. No one has ever really done that before. I've always been told to bear with it, that it would all go for the best. It never has. I've always been alone in a sea of people, but so has she. She understood me I think better than anyone has in a long time."

"I'm glad she was able to give you some comfort."

"Me too." Angel chuckled. "Being lonely sucks. It's nice to know someone else thinks it sucks too."

Legolas didn't really understand the statement, but he didn't think it right to ask for clarification. He just smiled, and for the first time that night, Angel really smiled back.

~*~

The apartment was quiet. Angel had gone to sleep, but Legolas didn't need it, so he stayed awake. He had gotten permission from Angel to move around the furniture in the living room so he could do some stretches to keep himself fit, so he spent some of the late night hours in silence, moving to his own set rhythm.

He stopped for a moment, realizing that the apartment was too quiet and too much silence is usually followed by something monumental. _"I know you're there. Silence follows you Lady Galadriel."_

**"Sometimes it's a blessing, other times it's a curse. How are you faring Legolas?"**

_"Other than not being able to train I'm doing well, but being a scholar has never suited me. That was always Father's job."_

**"Yes it was. You are the active one. I take it you've been learning a great deal?"**

_"Oh yes. Angel's been very patient with me. She knows that Valinor is very different than this place and accepts that."_

**"Are you being of any use?"**

_"I'm trying. I haven't left Angel's apartment for a few days, but if I am to stay, I want to help Angel with her expenses. It's not fair of me to impose on her hospitality, although I don't think she sees it that way."_

**"I'm sure she wouldn't, she isn't like that. Anyway, I should probably come to what I wanted to talk to you about. It's been discussed and we believe it would do everyone good if you would stay with Angel for the time being."**

_"For how long?"_

**"For as long as you see fit. We decided that since you'll be around Angel more, you would know when it's time."**

_"Not to be disrespectful Galadriel, but who's 'we'?"_

**"Elrond, Celebrian, Elladan, Elrohir, Celeborn, and myself. Each of us has a stake in the way Angel's path goes. We just want her to be… happy. She seems to think you're a key to that."**

_"She? You mean Angel?"_

**"I do. She values your company Legolas, probably more than she's letting on."**

_"She's told me she has been lonely since her aunt passed. Do you think Angel is using me to replace her aunt?"_

**"She may be. Men grieve in many different ways. Do whatever you can to help her Legolas, when you think the time is right, come home."**

_"I'll do my best Galadriel."_

**"You always do…"**

The silence gave Legolas the chance to ponder his situation. If he did stay, he wanted to earn a living, except he wasn't sure how to. It was a question to ask Angel in the morning.

Angel.

If what Galadriel had insinuated was true and Angel had ulterior motives for their friendship, it would be difficult to fit that mold. He could not become a surrogate father for Angel. The idea was completely foreign to him. He could be her confidant if need be, but nothing more. Honor and duty forbid it.

It would require a lot of thought, but it seemed necessary to make sure Angel walked down the path she was supposed to follow.

~*~

**Nellas Seregon**: I kinda understand your point, but Angel's aunt isn't an elf. None of them are, except Legolas. The Walker family are present day descendents of Aragorn and Arwen. If I didn't make that clear… it's my fault. Whatever elven heritage either Angel or her aunt have has passed through an innumerable amount of generations from Arwen. It's barely there, but enough to barely be seen. I hadn't thought to do the whole Legolas/Gollum thing, but thinking about it, it may show up in later chapters because of the story line I have planned. And "Leggy"… that nickname will never be seen in ANY of my stories. It's just… *shudders* I'm glad you like the story! Keep reading!

**ElfIcarii**: If I told you what to expect… it would ruin the entire story! Hopefully this chapter told you want you wanted to know. It was really nice getting all your reviews! Sometimes I think that I just get lost in the shuffle, and to see so many reviews just made me smile! I'll definitely go back and see if there's any more proof reading I need to do. I'm a grammar whore too, so it's really irks me when I don't get something before I post. Thanks for reading!

**g0ldensnidget, a.k.a. Snitch**: Yeah! I did update! Look! I did it again! ;)

I thank anyone in advance who decides to review and comment! If you hated the chapter… just move on. Flamers will be eaten with loads of melted butter and a little salt. Constructive criticism (case in point: ElfIcarii) is always welcome! Just all over gushing gets you home made chocolate chip cookies! Love you all! *blows kisses*


End file.
